


Time Alone

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Time Alone

"I think it's good you came into my life now that the children are older." Harry rubbed his barefoot along Severus's shin, rumpled blankets shoved down to the foot of the bed.

Severus turned and looked at Harry as if he'd grown three heads. "I doubt I need to remind you I've been in your life since you were younger than they are now."

Harry rolled his eyes and pinched the skin at Severus's waist, only just softening with age. "Not like this," he said, punctuating the words with a thrust of his hips. "Of course, I've known you much longer. What I meant was now that they are teenagers you can carry on a proper conversation with them."

"Hmm, it is nice to have adult conversation since you only ever want to talk about my magnificent cock," Severus said smirking.

"It _is_ rather magnificent. I agree." Harry reached for said cock and began stroking it. "As I was saying, I think you can appreciate them far more now than you would have when they were in nappies and getting porridge in their hair on a daily basis."

Severus screwed up his face and Harry laughed. "You should have seen my dress robes after Lily had an upset tummy after too much candy floss. It wasn't pretty."

"If you are trying to kill my libido, you are doing an excellent job, Potter." Harry noticed that Severus's cock didn't seem at all concerned with the topic of discussion as it was hot and hard in his hand.

Harry pressed a kiss to Severus's cheek and started rocking his erection against Severus's hip. "Enough about them. We'll worry about James's gap year later."

Severus groaned. "You're impossible."

"It's why you love me," Harry said, cheekily. 

Moving quickly, Severus rolled on top of Harry and pinned him to the bed. "It's not the only reason," he said, voice husky.

"Then show me," Harry whispered.


End file.
